Promises
by crimson5
Summary: AU. Relena and Heero were childhood friends, and he promised to come back and marry her after the war. But for some reason, he's not keeping his promise............yeah i know it sounds strange and kinda cliche but please read it anyway ok?
1. waiting for you

Yeah I know my stories turn into fairy tales with princes and princesses and they're actually really cliché but I can't help it; I love fairy tales ^_^.

Miss Relena walked spent hours getting dressed. She wanted to look her best because Heero was coming home today. When she finished she opened her diary and began to write:

__

I'm so excited. Heero is coming back today. Can you believe it? It's been three years already. We were only fifteen when he left for the army. He promised to marry me when he came back. Do you remember when Heero and I first met? I remember it as clearly like it was yesterday. My father hired Heero's mother as the new servant, and he was allowed to stay in the mansion as long as he behaved. When we first met, he pushed me into a lake. He got into so much trouble when my father found out. Somehow we managed to become friends and fell in love somewhere along the way. And then Heero had to leave to fight in a war. The war ended last week, and all the soldiers were being sent home. I've been waiting at our meeting place everyday this week, but he never showed up. He should be back by today though, I'm sure of it. I wonder what he looks like now. I wonder if he's still the same Heero that he was when he left. I wonder if he still thinks I'm beautiful. I wonder if he still loves me, if he still wants to marry me. 

Relena put her diary away and proceeded to their meeting place which was the place where they first met, the place where he pushed her into the lake, the place where they first kissed, and the same place where he proposed to her. She sat on the stone by the lake and waited.

"Hey there, Heero," Duo said cheerfully, "are you excited about the party?" Heero didn't say anything. "You should be. This party is being held in honor of the five of us. After all, we are the reason the war was won."

"Don't let that go to your head," Trowa warned.

"Arrogance leads to carelessness," Wufei added.

"We should be thankful," Trowa said, "that we survived. We have to start thinking about where we're headed."

"The battlefield was our home," Wufei agreed, "now that that's gone we have nowhere to go."

"You guys are no fun. Why worry about that? Let's just have some fun while we can before we have tackle the serious stuff. Aint that right Heero?" Heero was nowhere to be seen. "Heero? That's strange. He was here just a second ago. Where did he disappear to?" 

While the three were chatting about where they're headed, he couldn't help getting the feeling that he needs to be somewhere and.

"Heero?" A soft feminine voice called to him, "is something the matter?"

"Princess Relena," He got down on one knee.

"There's no need for formalities. After all you saved my life so many times. You protected both this country and me over the past few years. And don't start talking as though it wass your duty." He stood back up and took the princess' hands in his.

"Princess Relena, it has always been my duty," he took her in his arms, "to protect the person I love the most." 

"Heero," she looked into his Prussian blue eyes, "will you stay with me, here at the palace, after the party is over?"

__

Stay with Princess Relena? he asked himself, _but isn't there something I have to do first? No, can't be. I have no home, no family, no past. I first existed three years ago when I was first introduced to the battlefield. I've got nowhere else to go. _"Of course," he replied, "of course I'll stay. I promised to protect you didn't I? How can I protect you if I'm not by your side?" 

Oh yeah, you probably noticed that in my story there really are two different people named Relena, but the princess is always going to be referred to as Princess Relena and one that's not the princess is going to be plain old Relena, Miss Relena or Lena. 

Yeah and there's lots of ooc especially on Heero's part. Please leave a review and thanks for reading. ^_^


	2. heaven's blood

Reminder: there are two different people named Relena, but the princess is always going to be referred to as Princess Relena and one that's not the princess is going to be plain old Relena, Miss Relena or Lena. Just to make things more confusing, they both look the same. ^_^

Oh yeah, one more thing: Noin appears in this chapter. She is referred to as "he," but keep in mind that she is not a guy in this story. I'll explain why it's like that at the end of the chapter.

Relena heard the soft footsteps of someone walking up behind her. "He didn't come back today either," she whispered.

"I know," the elder woman said. "It's getting late and you missed dinner again."

"The war ended last week," she fought to keep her voice steady as she turned to face her housekeeper, "Mrs. Yui, Heero was supposed to be back by now." She turned to face her housekeeper.

"He's supposed to be back by now, but I don't think he will."

"But he promised." Relena lost the struggle to maintain her composure and started to cry. 

"Promises don't always last forever, Miss Relena." She tried to comfort the young lady. "Heero promised me that when he came back, he would get married and that I would have some grandchildren soon." She smiled as she remembered the day Heero left, "he was so happy and proud. He said that he'd come back as a war hero." Relena stopped crying.

"Heero always kept his promises. He'll be back tomorrow. I'm sure of it."

"Miss Relena," Heero's mother gently tried to convince Relena that it was hopeless, "stop being in denial. When the letters stopped coming, I knew that he wasn't ever going to come back. Back then I had accepted the fact that my son has---"

"NO!!" Relena screamed. "No!! He's going to come back. In my heart I know that he's still alive. I'll wait forever if I have to." She ran away from her unable to endure any more of the housekeeper's words.

At the party, the guests were merrily dancing away or chatting happily. Duo was busy chatting with this dark-haired girl named Hilde, and Quatre was chatting with his father's business partners and clients. Three boys were sitting in distant dark corner away from the rest of the guests. Duo stopped flirting for a second to join his three comrades in battle. 

"Hey guys," he said, "lighten up. This party is for us, you know. Don't want the royals to think we're ungrateful."

"Idiot," Wufei sneered. "Think what you want to think." Duo didn't quite understand. "The party is in honor of Princess Relena's brother, Milliardo, who died in combat."

"But he's dead. He can't enjoy the party."

"……."

"Well, if you three want to stay in the corner and sulk, be my guest." Duo left to look for that girl again.

"Have any of you decided on where you're going after the party?" Wufei asked.

"I'm going to stay here with Princess Relena," Heero replied. "I promised I'd protect her."

"I guess," Trowa said, "that would be best. You're her knight in shining armor after all. I've decided that I'm going to travel with my sister. As long as people still like our shows, we'll be okay." His sister is the star of a play called _Enchanted Dance_ and along with the rest of the cast, travels from area to area performing. Trowa had been separated from his sister at a young age, and he was raised to be a child soldier. Somehow they had found each other during the war, and she found a spot for him in the play. Trowa looked at Wufei. "You were the most worried about what comes after the war. Have decided on anything?"

"I don't know yet. I'll just go wherever, do whatever. Basically take each day one step at a time, and see where I end up." Wufei had left his village to fight in the war vowing to bring honor to his family. He promised his wife that when he comes back, their future child's father would be a hero. However, a year ago, the city was burned to the ground and no one appeared to have survived.

Princess Relena remained in her room after the party started. She did feel this was right. Her father and mother believed that a party in honor of their late son would help everyone remember what great man he was: Prince Milliardo Peacecraft left the comfort of the palace for the cold, cruel battlefied and sacrificed his life to his country. However the young princess believed that now people would associate her brother's death with festivities. She put on her pink dress (the one that Heero liked) and made her way down to the main hall for the party.

Miss Relena had wandered around for a while; she didn't exactly want to go home yet. _I'm just being delusional,_ she thought to herself. _What am I doing to myself? Everyday, I get up and go out to the lake. Every night I come home, alone, and disappointed. I know deep inside that Heero isn't coming back, and yet, I keep on hoping. _She wandered into the city. Her father warned her not to go there after dark, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get out.

"Hey there," a strange voice from behind her said, "what's a nice girl like you doin out here so late?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm just lookin out for the ladies."

"What do you want?"

"Nothin, honest. Jeez, you try to help someone out and they treat you like shit."

"I'm sorry," she apologized to the stranger, "I'm just not in a good mood today."

"S'alright." He took a step closer to her and whispered, "you should head on home as soon as you can. This place isn't exactly……friendly when the lights go out. If your one of those girls who thinks she can take care of herself, I suggest you carry a weapon with you. And stay away from that place called Heaven's Blood at the end of this here's alley."

"O……..k….."

"hmmmm….. I can just tell; I shouldn't have said nothing. You're goin to check it out aren't ya? Don't say I didn't warn ya." And he left.

"That was……odd….." she said to herself. "Heaven's Blood…….. I've heard of that place before……. I wonder why it has such a bad reputation." 

"Pssst, Zechs," a voice whispered to the man sitting in the corner of the cell. His platinum blond hair was stained with his own blood. Some parts of shirtless body were caked in dry blood while others were still damp with wet blood where he received his new lashes that day. He slowly opened his tired eyes and saw his savior trying to pick the lock with a needle.

"Noin." His lips managed to say as he kept his eyes on him. Though not as hurt as he was, Noin had a black eye and a bruised lower lip. "What did they do to you?" 

"Nothing compared to what they did to you," he came in and set down the basket. "I gotta get back before they find out I'm missing. Eat whatever you can ok?"

"Noin?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we still alive? The others captured with us have all been killed by them. What kind of deal did you make with them? Why were we spared?"

"Spared…." Noin chuckled, "funny choice of words Zechs. At this rate, you're going to bleed to death. And I ….. I …," she started to say under her breath, "sometimes I think I should have killed myself."

"What's that, Noin? What's wrong? What kind of deal did you make with them?"

"Let's just say it's my little secret. Get some rest, Zechs." As he left, Noin thought to himself, "This isn't working. They're not going any easier on Zechs. The only reason he's still alive while the others aren't is that he's much stronger."

Just a little clarification: Noin is not a guy in my story, Zechs doesn't know it yet. Basically in my story, women weren't allowed to fight in the war, so Noin dressed up as a guy so she could fight. Even thought the war is over, at this point nobody is supposed to know that she's a girl yet. So I'm not going to refer to her as "she" until they find out.


End file.
